1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that has a function of reading information (file) stored in a memory card or the like and printing it.
2. Related Art
Recently, among printing apparatuses (printers and complex machines) that are on the market, there are printing apparatuses which have a function of reading an image file stored on a recording medium (a memory card, a USB memory, or the like) and printing it.
An existing printing apparatus that has the above-described function (hereinafter, referred to as direct printing function) prints a file selected by a user on a recording medium set therein, when the file is in a printable format. That is, the existing printing apparatus that has the direct printing function can perform a ‘function of allowing a computer to manage a usage situation of the printing apparatus for charging’, and a ‘function of allowing a computer (print server) to restrict the usage of the printing apparatus for security reasons (preventing information from leaking out)’.